


Blood and Stone, Steel and Hammer

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [53]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment in the spring of 2942 Third Age, Síndri contemplates the meaning of family and who she might call such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Stone, Steel and Hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



> Síndri, spring 2942 Third Age  
> Prompt: Green, Memory-Stone  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin
> 
> Thank you, lferion, for the prompt!

Síndri turns the stone over and over between her fingers, tracing lines that are worn nearly smooth with the movement, yet at the same time, ever more deeply ingrained with each generation. A reminder of home she's carried with her even as her family has all but forgotten her. Jade the same pale green as new grass on the high slopes of the central peak of the Height, with runes that might once have been picked out in silver.

"Mother's blood, father's stone, Durin's steel, and Mahal's hammer," she murmurs as she traces each of the runes. No one knows how old it really is, and the tales she's heard about the stones like this are as varied as the stones themselves. Bits of gem that aren't the most valuable nor the least, carved with four runes and inlaid with silver and gold. Perhaps in the end it doesn't matter if they came from before the rising of the sun or after, from the line of Durin or some other clan.

All that matters to her right now is that the stone had been the last gift she'd ever been given by her mother's mother, save for her blessings for Síndri's choice to leave home and seek a life elsewhere. She doesn't know if she'll ever have a chance to see her again, or if all the stone in her hand is all she has left of the one of her kin who didn't call her choice folly.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she tucks the stone back into the small pouch she keeps it in around her neck. She cannot avoid those who have come up from the south for the entire time they are here, no matter how much she would like to try. If nothing else, Fíli and Kíli will drag her to one or another of the parties that will no doubt happen, and she will run into someone there.

"Decided to stop worrying, lass?" Gúlvar is waiting at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the small balcony she'd been hiding on. Dressed as befits the prince he can claim to be, with the familiar glimmer of steel feathers in his braids.

"No." Síndri shrugs, moving past him to head for her room, to gather the pieces she needs to dress herself as she'd be expected to be by anyone from home. "Just decided that the embarrassment of being dragged to a party half-dressed by Fíli or Kíli isn't worth the pleasure of seeing the expressions on those from home."

"Do you need help with the braids?" Gúlvar falls in beside her easily, and Síndri is glad for it. She needs the reminder that she doesn't have to face the people from home alone.

"I already have someone to help." Síndri smiles a moment. "I think Dori rather wants to adopt the lot of us."

"Oh?" Gúlvar raises an eyebrow, and Síndri's smile widens.

"Tílithluin, the Envoy from Mirkwood, and the children from Laketown - three of them seem to have adopted me as their mother." Síndri looks over at Gúlvar, pausing a moment. "You can join us, if you'd like. It won't hurt to have another set of hands to braid the little ones' hair, and Tílithluin likes stories of other Halls."

Gúlvar is quiet a moment, his expression thoughtful before he shakes his head. "You enjoy your family, lass, and I will see you tomorrow."

Síndri nods, watching Gúlvar turn off in the direction of the rooms that the guests had been given. Waiting a long moment before she nods again, this time to herself, and continues on her way. Family, and one better than the kin she left behind in the Height.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Dori and Síndri collaborated on braids was when Tílithluin wanted her hair braided for the ceremony that is at the beginning of chapter 2 of _Burning Bright_. They've since talked hair, braids, and a variety of other subjects, and Síndri's found that she's built herself more of a family in Erebor than she's ever felt she had elsewhere. Including an elf - Tílithluin - and three human children - Kai, his brother Kellen, and a girl, Brigit.


End file.
